


⭐ GOT7 - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Group Energy Analysis [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Group Energy Analysis reading covers the energetic influence each individual has on the collective group energy. Because this reading focuses more on single lines of energetic influence these readings are not always indicative of personality or core energy.[Subject] GOT7[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wisdom of The Oracle and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Group Energy Spread - original design by me[Time] 1 hour[Reading Performed] August 18, 2018[Original Post Date] August 19, 2018*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ GOT7 - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading these again just in case my blog gets wiped from Tumblr. I currently post a lot more stuff there, so be sure to check that out if you’re interested. Links and stuff are at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


_[A group energy reading for the kpop group GOT7, officially debuted in 2014 under JYP Entertainment. For this reading, I focused on the group’s energy leading up to their debut and did a small predictive reading of what you can expect to see of them through the rest of 2018 and into 2019. I then followed that up with pulling a card for each member to gauge their individual energy lines that link into the groups projected energy. In order to do the first segment of the reading I read the beginning summary on their Wikipedia page, and then for the individual members I looked at their profiles on the kprofiles website where I focused on their stage names, real names, positions in the group, the year they were born, and their zodiac signs.]_

  
  


 

 

  


**Building Blocks with Treasure Island + The Tribe with Yang + Orphaned with Happy, Happy**

When they were first put together as a group — as in all seven people present — there was more focus on really driving forward toward the debut. There was a lot of focus on the financial outcome, the rewards that they would receive. It’s like an “eye on the prize” kind of mentality shared between them. It feels like a sure thing there as well, like they were putting in that work with a lot of energy and tenacity because they knew the reward was there, it wasn’t really a question.

The trainee period was a very hands-on experience, a lot of physical and mental strain that really helped them bond together. There’s a lot of Divine Masculine energy, again very hands-on, a lot of stable Earth energy there as well. There’s not a lot of emotional input around this point, it feels like they were just doing the job in a physical sense. Not a lot of creative contribution here at this point. The Tribe card does show that they did start to work as a unit very early on though. They learned to at least function in their work together.

When they got to the point of debuting, that is where they have the energy provided in the Orphaned and Happy, Happy cards. This sort of vibe is with a lot of groups around the time of debut. These are two very different cards and what they lend to is this sense that once they debuted a switch flipped. It’s like they were happy that they debuted, but with that came the realization that they were, in fact, doing a job. I kind of see this going two ways as some of their staff kind of cracking down on them at debut, getting more serious, maybe not being so friendly anymore, thus making some of them feel abandoned in that sense. Also, there is a loss of the idea of Treasure Island for some of them as well. There’s a lot of happiness, but there are some let downs there, some things did not live up to their expectations.

  
  


**Message In A Bottle (Reversed) + No Place Like Home (Reversed) + Yang with Unfinished Symphony**

There may be a bit of turmoil coming with the current path that they are on. At face value what it looks like to me is that they are going to miss a big red flag of some sort in regards to their work or between each other that causes them to have some kind of falling out. This will lead them to enter a period of hiatus or, more literally, not finish an album, cancel a release, or cancel a tour. It’s hard to say what that could all entail, but it’s something within the next two years specifically. To me, it seems more like the company will make that decision to cancel an album or a tour due to some sort of trouble within the group or between the group and the company. Potential contract violations.

Now, we can move on to the main bit.

For the group energy reading, I went through their profile on the kprofiles website. I went down the list one by one and shuffled while focusing on each individual’s picture, stage name, real name, position in the group, birthday, and Sun Sign. Because I am not too familiar with all of their names I labeled them by their cards and will refer to them by those association in the interpretations. I will include a key for you below.

Keep in mind that the energy signatures that I am focusing on here is the line of energy that each person contributes to the group’s collective energy. The cards pulled will not always be indicative of their core energy, their personality, or their projected persona.

  
  


  * The Devil —   **JB** (1994, Leader, Capricorn)
  * The Sun — **Mark** (1993, Virgo)
  * The Emperor — **Jackson** (1994, Aries)
  * Page of Pentacles - **Jinyoung** (1994, Virgo)
  * 7 of Pentacles — **Youngjae** (1996, Virgo)
  * King of Swords — **BamBam** (1997, Taurus)
  * Strength + 7 of Wands — **Yugyeom** (1997, Scorpio)



The first thing that I noticed is that The Devil and The Emperor are contributing their core energy. The Devil card is associated with Capricorn and The Emperor is associated with Aries. This means that, in general, what they contribute to the group is what they project out to the public. This would make them both very open and honest people in terms of who they are or who they believe themselves to be. I would assume that these two would be very close to each other because of that similarity in energy projection. Consciously speaking, they would both really like the fact that the other person was very real and didn’t really seem to put on a persona all that often — which is surprising for a Capricorn.

It’s interesting because usually in kpop groups, what I’ve noticed is that there are usually two leaders — one that is designated as the leader, and one that is the social leader (the oldest one) — but because The Devil and The Emperor are both projecting so much from their core it’s almost like they, energetically at least, are leading together. Both Aries and Capricorn carry that very superficial “all eyes on me, please” kind of vibe and that mixes in with the excitable and sometimes aggressive (not a bad thing) Fire Sign, so they both stick out more than the others in that sense.

The Sun is there with this big ass light like, “Hey, look at these kids.” It made me laugh because it’s like he does hold a leading position in the group, but it’s not one that we would publically see the same way you might see The Devil and The Emperor lead. What he contributes to the group is something that charges and literally lights up everyone else. The Sun is a card of joy, so he could literally act as a emotional support for them. It is literal light so he could be the type of person to only ever want to point out how well the others are doing, raising their spirits that way as well. If you were to look at The Devil and The Sun as leading together, The Devil would be like a playful parent who lets the kids roll around in the dirt, while The Sun is the parent that cleans them off and tells them they did a good job at rolling around in the dirt, lol.

The Page of Pentacles is Jinyoung and I’ve done an Elemental Alignment reading for him, so I actually think that his energy here really reflects him from his core state. His core state was an Earth energy and that is exactly what he is projecting into the group. He has a good work ethic. He takes what task is given to him and he does it well past the best of his ability. It’s a little weird that the energy in this card feels isolated from the rest even though he is right in the middle. His EA reading did have him at a low vibration in terms of emotional expression and his energy alignments that show the most projection and the ability to connect (Water and Fire) were both misaligned and not really in good condition. What he contributes to the group are his work and physical efforts.

The 7 of Pentacles is also very disengaged from the group in terms of energy, probably even more that Jinyoung. It’s not negative in any way, but it’s like he has his focus on other things. You can look at the pentacles in the picture as like a bunch of different projects that he is working on, or a bunch of different thing in general that he focuses on in addition to his work with GOT7. He is still working with them and contributing in that sense, but in terms of his energetic contribution to the group’s collective energy, he is not really resonating at this time.

The King of Swords made me laugh because, for some reasons, when I looked at it all I could see was a little kid playing dress up and pretending to be a king and holding up his sword to show it off. Then I thought about that clip — I think I saw it in a vine compilation maybe — where Bambam was trying on shoes and Jackson came in and yelled at him. I had to go look for it to make sure he was the one in that video — it’s from his video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evrlFc58ZLk) Lol, he’s literally trying on all of his clothes in the full video and I was cracking up over it because that’s what the King seemed like, he’s getting all dressed up to match his own understanding of his status. He has a sort of humorous energy to him that matches up with that “little kid playing dress up” vibe, and it’s like he’s the one that brings in the logic and calms everyone down and is like, “don’t worry, everything is fine.” He’s a fixed Earth Sign so he does provide that stability to everyone else and acts as a nice grounding point, or like a “rest stop” within the group. I’m sure he’s loved a lot by the guys and their fans because of that energy that he gives off.

The Strength and 7 of Wands duo came out and I about choked. If that ain’t the most Scorpio shit… Now, I really love Scorpio guys. Scorpio women scare the hell out of me, but guys who carry Scorpio energy in their core are usually pretty fun to hang out with. In terms of what he contributes to the group, it seemed like a “tough love” sort of thing, but it’s more along the lines of “I love you, so I’m going to fuck with you,” with a little bit of “I love you so I’m going to come after you when you fuck up.” There’s a lot of energy there though with that Wand energy and the Strength card. I think more than “tough love” the term “rough love” might be a better description. I had a visual of someone running and tackling another person to the ground just so they could kiss their cheek. It’s very back and forth between “I’m here for you bro” and fully on just bouncing off the walls with all that energy and trying to annoy the other members. He and Jinyoung are on the same frequency or wavelength, however, they don’t really mix energetically.

That's all I have for this one. Thanks for reading!

Here are some links for the main blog, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly. :)

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Full Blog Navigation](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090392068/main-navigation) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) | [Mini-Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090358693/mini-reading-list) | [Weekly Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/tagged/weeklyreading)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) on my tumblr page.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations and to read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), or to get updates for my shop then follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
